Ford Crown Victoria (2nd Generation)
The Ford Crown Victoria is a full sized saloon that has found popularity within the taxi and police consumer markets for its durability. The P71 series is the common police interceptor model utilised within North America from 1992 to 2011. It was replaced by the Ford Police Interceptor Sedan and the Ford Police Interceptor Utility upon the end of P7B production in April 2011. The 1998 to 2000 model was the first production police interceptor of the 2nd generation Ford Crown Victoria. It replaced the 1st generation in 1998 with a restyled body that brought its looks closer to the Mercury Grand Marquis. The 2nd generation Crown Victoria was in production between 1998 to 2011. 'Need for Speed: World' On June 28th, 2012 and September 4th, 2012, the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor was released as a top-up gift in Need for Speed: World. It appeared as a Tier 2 vehicle. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a 'B' Class vehicle. It could be obtained as an undercover police car inspired vehicle with Gromlen Race Tuned parts and a 583 overall rating. It is featured with a pushbar, the 16 inch rims that the model was equipped with between 2004 to 2005 and functional police lights, which can be activated by pressing "L." The Crown Victoria is, despite being one of the heaviest cars of the title, a responsive and grippy car. Its nitrous delivers a great boost of speed, whilst its acceleration is typical for B Class cars. Players may be able to hit 186 mph (300 km/h) with nitrous. It is one of the best cars in the game for Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape. 'Special Variants' A "Cruiser" Drag rendition of the Crown Victoria was released on October 30th, 2012. It features drag specific Skill Mods and a police lights ability. It has a traditional black and white North American police livery. It is upgraded with Gromlen Race Tuned parts and costs . 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Crown Victoria Police Interceptor appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as a pre-unlocked Traffic Police vehicle. It is slower than other cars within its class but is also the heaviest Traffic Police vehicle, making it possible for players to deal a great amount of damage to racers. 'Need for Speed: The Run' Need for Speed: The Run features the Ford Crown Victoria as a traffic Taxi cab and as a playable Tier 5 vehicle. The Tier 5 "Super Taxi" variant is unlockable in the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases upon the player winning it from the multiplayer Bonus Wheel. The Super Taxi Crown Victoria has a high top speed of 218 mph (351 km/h) and a "Challenging" handling rating. Its acceleration is somewhat lacking compared to other Tier 5 cars. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The Ford Crown Victoria is the main patrol vehicle of the Fairhaven City Police Department. It can be regularly seen patrolling the streets as well as remaining stationary at some speed trap locations. Compared to other police vehicles, the Crown Victoria is the weakest and slowest car of the FCPD. It is deployed during heat level 1 and 2. Trivia *The Crown Victoria in Need for Speed: World uses the engine sound of the Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06. *It was one of two available police cars for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 demo of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) in the cop event Dark Horse. *The standard Crown Victoria Police Interceptor in Need for Speed: World has a Juggernaut icon assigned to it when viewing a player's garage but the vehicle doesn't have the Skill Mod equipped. Gallery File:Blog_ford_policeinterceptor_grey--730x389.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Grey) File:NFSWFordCrownVicCruiserDrag.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Cruiser Drag) File:Cop_Ford_Crown_Vic3_CARPAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) TheRun-image130382.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - "Super Taxi") MW2012CrownVictoria.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (FCPD) Category:Cars Category:Ford Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cop Edition Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:American Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: World